


Reconciliation

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: A short scene in which Draco and Harry make amends during their eighth year.





	Reconciliation

Draco wandered the hallways (of Hogwarts), searching for none other than Harry James Potter.

Odd, right? Even just last year, Draco never would've imagined seeking out Potter for virtuous purposes. Seriously, Draco isn't even seething or preparing for an attack. It's like he woke up in some alternate universe.

But he didn't. After the terrible war in which he had several mental breakdowns, he realized his rivalry with Harry was kinda dumb in the grand scheme of things. Plus, they had both saved each other's lives, so there was that.

Thus, Draco (yesterday actually) decided to make up with Harry. Reconcile, if you will (which he will).

When he saw Harry, he tensed, but forced a friendly smile upon his beautiful, symmetric pale face. He strolled over to Harry, and Harry smiled when he saw Draco.

"Hey Draco, how's it hangin mate?" Harry asked.

"Well, y'know," Draco said shrugging. "Anyway, I had a reason for coming to talk to you."

Harry's smile dropped. "Are we squaring up again?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." Draco ressured. "I want to be friends."

"Oh?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco said. "I just wanted to say, from the bottom of my heart, my bad."

"It's chill, mate," Harry said. "I'm sorry for being an ass too. Although let's be real you were worse."

"Yeah," said Draco. "So we're cool now?"

"Oh yeah," said Harry.

"Nice," said Draco.

They hugged, then went their separate ways. As he was walking, Draco smiled because he felt something blooming between them. 


End file.
